The long lost sister of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the travels
by hailey3781
Summary: Atsuko comes and tries to find her brothers. When Atsuko finds her younger brother he denies it. Will Inuyasha ever admit he is Atsuko's little brother read and find out (please favorite and review)
1. meeting the brother

Um… first fan fiction I have ever wrote please do not be mean also I wanted to thank Deiru Tamashi. I have wrote stories and beginnings of fan fiction I don't have a lot of experience so please be nice. I do not own any of the characters except a few of them. Inuyasha does not belong to me it belongs to someone else.

**Chapter One**

I was running through the woods trying to get away from the demon that was chasing me. The demon was a tall ogre with a really big sword, which had already hit me twice once in both of my arms. When I seen a large tree I dashed up to it and started to climb up it. I got about fifty feet up before the tree started to topple over, when I looked down to see the source of the toppling tree I saw the ogre chopping down the tree.

I jumped out of the tree to land on another I started to skimp across the low tree tops, until I saw there was a village approaching fast. I jumped out of the trees and started to scream "there's a demon coming run!" But instead of the villagers running they picked up their spears and started charging at me screaming for me to get out of their village. I started to run away from them until an old woman with priestess clothing and an eye patch called to the villagers to halt their attack.

When she said this I froze only to get stabbed in the back with a spear. The old woman started to walk up to me but with every step she took forward I took one backwards. Then she said to me "ye only want to talk with ye child". After she said this I let her walk up to me and lead me into a hut.

When we entered the hut on the left side I saw a young girl that had black hair, brown eyes and strange clothing, then I saw a half demon with silver hair, yellow eyes and was wearing a red kimono with a sword attached to it. After I saw them I looked to the right and saw a monk, fox demon, and a demon slayer (sorry got tired of describing you wouldn't be reading this now though if you didn't know these people right).I asked the old woman why she had taken me into this hut but she just nodded and I sighed.

I heard someone say who is this? The old woman replied "she appeared in our village a little earlier". "My name is Atsuko, may I ask of your name please?" I said timidly. The young girl with the black hair smiled and started to point to everyone and say "I'm Kagome by me is Inuyasha and the monk is Miroku, the fox demon is Shippo and the demon slayer is Sango oh and the priestess is Kaeda".

When she was finished I heard villagers screaming and ran out of the hut. When I exited the hut I saw the ogre that was chasing me slaughtering some of the villagers. My first instinct would to run and hide but I can't leave here what do I do she questioned herself. Then when she just decided to help Inuyasha and the others came rushing out. I said I would handle it but Inuyasha said "no chance" in a gruff voice while pulling out his sword. While Inuyasha was doing this Kagome told Inuyasha that there was a shard in his left arm.

While Kagome was telling him that I used iron reaver soul stealer and cut off the ogres left arm. The ogre's body slowly started to disappear except for his left arm and his bones. After I had realized what I had done I curled up into a ball and started to cry with my hair covering me. Kagome ran over to me with a surprised face and said "what's wrong" in a comforting voice. I told her "I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt anyone at all until I found my two brothers one of them is a half demon and the other is a full demon, I don't know the younger ones name but the older ones name is Sesshomaru do you know him?

After I said that everyone had a puzzled look on their face Kagome said "um I think I know your younger brother". I looked up at her excitedly and said "who, do you know where he is I really would like to meet him". All she did was point her finger at Inuyasha while Inuyasha got a very confused face. I ran up to him and said "little brother where have you been?" He snapped out of his shocked and confused self and screamed "I can't be your brother I've never even met you". After he said that she ran off into the forest stopping for nothing.

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

"Inuyasha" I screamed, he got a really pale face knowing what you were about to say I screamed "sit, sit, sit" Inuyasha's face plummeted to the ground. I walked up to the crater that was created and said "how can you be such a jerk and she's your sister who's been worried sick about you". Inuyasha crawled out of the crater and stood up and screamed I've never met her so she can't be my sister!" Kagome turned and started running towards Atsuko.


	2. kagura comes

"She can't be my sister, can she" I thought aloud. Well I better go after Kagome, "hey Miroku watch everybody will ya" I said loudly before taking off for Kagome. Where's Kagome's scent, what if she got hurt I thought until I seen her with Atsuko without a single scratch on her. I was about to come down to take her with me until a strong wind blew me from reaching them as I landed on a tree.

"Kagura" I said while looking up to find her aiming her fan towards Atsuko and Kagome and saying dance of blades. Crescent-shaped blades started hurdling towards Kagome and Atsuko. Atsuko must have sensed them coming because she grabbed Kagome and dogged the attack as best she could. I heard her ask if Kagome was alright, while she nodded her head as if saying yes I'm alright. Then I seen something red dripping from Atsuko's back. Her blue kimono was now white, blue and red. I could now see her blond hair that usually went down to the back of her knees was showing a blond tail (her hair got cut off in the attack). I jumped down from the tree to make sure Kagome was alright and somewhat Atsuko. "Kagome are you alright" I asked, she nodded and I turned my head only to find an unconscious Atsuko falling to the ground.

(Atsuko's P.O.V.)

I started to feel like I was falling while everything was blacking out. I heard a battle going on and I tried to get up and help, but my body wouldn't respond. The battle was over and Inuyasha had beaten Kagura I'm guessing sending her back to Naraku. I heard someone saying "Inuyasha we have to take her back" after the statement was made I had fully blacked out.


End file.
